


Silver Lining

by pythia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Gals being pals, f/f - Freeform, intergalactic softness, originally posted on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythia/pseuds/pythia
Summary: Rey and Rose are the sort of close friends who happen to fall into bed together when they’re not seeing anyone else.  It was friendly and comfortable, a shared intimacy between friends who both struggled with closeness.





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a [Twitter Drabble](https://twitter.com/pythiatweets/status/1157442735504314368) after a fond memory surfaced. The title comes from Rilo Kiley's song "Silver Lining."
> 
> _Hooray hooray_  
_I'm your silver lining_  
_Hooray hooray_  
_But now I'm gold_  


Rey and Rose are the sort of close friends who happen to fall into bed together when they’re not seeing anyone else, and when they’ve drunk enough to make hooking up with a stranger a bad idea. It was friendly and comfortable, a shared intimacy between friends who both struggled with closeness.

Rose and Finn were fascinating when together. They both clearly liked each other but couldn’t seem to start a romantic relationship. It was like watching a stalled speeder stuck in the deep desert between Kelvin Ridge and Niima Outpost. Rey amused herself during meals by counting the longing glances they exchanged. No amount of cajoling or liquor could bring them out of their shells when they were together.

So, every couple of weeks, Rey and Rose happen. With a war on, it’s not something that people notice or find gossip-worthy. Everyone takes comfort from somewhere. Rose was terrific, but she was not the person Rey wanted to see at the end of a long day.

She supposed that Rose felt much the same way, given their drunken ramblings over the last few months. Rose’s face went soft and glowed with happiness when she talked about Finn. Rey reminded tight-lipped about Kylo Ren, only telling Rose that” there had almost been someone.” Her friend had ignored the hitch in her voice when she’d said the word almost, and pulled Rey into her lap, threading her fingers through Rey’s unbound hair.

Rose had fallen asleep, softly snoring while Rey rubbed slow, soothing circles on her back. It had been Paige’s birthday, and it was a stressful day for Rose. In the end, Rey held Rose close as she cried herself to sleep. No one had ever held her, but she’d figured it out.

It was the sort of thing Rey had longed for as a child and had only heard about thirdhand from the other scavengers who traded with Plutt. The first time Rose had curled into Rey was beautiful and strange, like the rain on Ahch-to. She’d felt wanted and safe. Warm and loved.

There was a tightening in Rey’s stomach and she had a distinct feeling like she had missed a step while climbing the stairs. The problem was that Rey was safe in Rose’s bunk, staring off into space while Rose slept away the last hours of Paige’s birthday. It couldn’t be Kylo Ren. Rey hadn’t seen him in months. Not since she’d closed the ramp of the Millennium Falcon on him back on Cait.

The Supreme Leader. Ben Solo.

Her “almost” in the flesh.

She didn’t peer into the darkness or call out to see if he was there. Rey had tried and failed. Ben Solo had made his choice. If he was there, it didn’t matter. All he would be able to see would be her.

Unwrapping her armbands, Rey dropped the strips of fabric on the floor next to Rose’s bed. She pulled her hair out of the more elaborate buns that Leia had taught her to do on the long journey from Crait. It was nice having her hair pulled back and out of her face, but there was an undeniable pleasure in taking her hair down each night before bed.

Finally, Rey pulled up the covers around her and kissed Rose's bare shoulder blade. The woman could sleep through anything, including Kaydel stumbling in the room, turning on all the lights, and shouting "Sorry!" Perhaps she'd learn how to sleep soundly from Rose.

As she fell asleep, Rey thought she heard Kylo Ren whisper her name.  
It was probably the wind.

Rose murmured in her sleep and cluddled closer to Rey, never seeing the dark figure that stood in the shadows by her bunk.


End file.
